


Planting Seeds

by AidanChase



Series: That Good Good HP AU [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: Angus comes to Merle with an offer Merle tries very hard to refuse.Part of The Adventure Zone in the Wizarding World AU.





	Planting Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a series of vignettes now wow. The series title might change because the current one suckss tea bad.
> 
> While I'm writing vignettes about the adult adventurerers in the Wizarding World and getting into the sort of Relic Hunt plot, lil-miss-banana on Tumblr is doing your favorite seven birds at Hogwarts and we are dovetailing our works. I'll see about getting hers on ao3 when we get further along in story things, if we decide to commit to more than just a collection of vignettes. For now, enjoy!

Merle, for the most part, should have enjoyed his job. He was happy here, among plants. There were days, though, where it was lonely.

Merle was a wanderer by nature. He’d wanted to travel as long as he could remember. The only place he’d ever felt like he could truly stay was a place where his feet were tucked into warm sand, the ocean breeze rippled through his beard, and off the shore a storm began to brew.

Being an Herbologist in London, though, was not too bad. St. Mungo’s was a good place, with good people, people who liked to help. And for the most part, the work was easy. Send up ingredients to Potions-makers as requested, and if he didn't have the ingredients they needed, he could make those ingredients grow. Plants were good. Healing was good.

But he so rarely saw new people, and he so rarely saw the ocean. Routine was dull, and as he watched a Fire Lily blossom, he drummed his fingers impatiently against the counter.

And then, as if the stars sensed his boredom and irritation with his routinely life, someone new walked in.

“Hello, sir!” a young, high-pitched voice said.

Merle looked at the open door of the greenhouse to see a boy, no older than twelve, surely, but probably older than six. He must be about Mavis’s age. Merle instantly liked him.

“You lost, kid?” he asked. “Where are you supposed to be? I know every inch of this place, and I can help you out.”

“Oh no, sir, I’m not lost at all. My name is Angus McDonald, The World’s Greatest Detective, and the Minister of Magic asked me to come see you. You are Merle Highchurch, aren't you? She said I would find you in the Herbology Department of St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Illnesses. She said you would be the short, grumpy man with a beard.”

Merle was not so sure he liked the kid after all. “You’re not even old enough for Hogwarts, are you, kiddo? Where are your parents? Let me help you find them.”

“Oh, no, sir, I won’t start at Hogwarts until next fall. I’ll be eleven after this year’s Candle Nights, and then I shall go to Hogwarts and learn all sorts of Magic. But right now, I am working as an intern in the Department of Mysteries, so I can improve my knowledge of the magical world. The Minister of Magic’s requested that I personally deliver this letter to you.” From his robes, the young boy drew a sealed parchment envelope and handed it to Merle.

The front of it indeed said to Merle Highchurch, and the seal on the back was the official sea of the Ministry of Magic. If this was a prank of some kind, it was very elaborately done.

“Level with me, kid,” said Merle, as he took the envelope. “Did Hurley put you up to this? She’s been trying to get back at me ever since I planted Chia seeds in the corners of her office while she was on vacation with her girlfriend.”

“No, sir, I wouldn't fool about this! I really do work for the Minister of Magic. She said she has a job for you, and that it’s all in the letter. And, my name isn’t kid, it’s Angus McDonald, The World’s —”

“If it’s not on your birth certificate, I don't want to hear it.” Merle waved a hand dismissively. “And my name isn’t sir, it’s Merle.”

“Yes, sir — I mean, Merle, sir.”

Well, it was sort of an improvement. 

The kid did not seem interested in leaving, so Merle opened the letter. The inside looked just as official as the outside. The script was neat, printed carefully by someone with excellent penmanship. It was, in essence, a job offer, requesting Merle come work for the Department of Mysteries, just as Angus had said. 

Merle did not know much about the new Minister of Magic. She had taken power in the middle of a very unstable time for the Ministry and the magical world as a whole. Merle could not remember why things were so unstable, but they had not had a consistent Minister of Magic for several years. But these last few years had been good under her. Merle, though, was doubting her leadership if she took on an intern who wasn't even old enough to attend Hogwarts to work in the Department of Mysteries of all people.

“Is that a Fire Lily? They’re very rare, aren't they?” Angus asked, pointing at the bright red flower that was now in full bloom.

Merle looked up from the letter. “No, it’s a Phaire Phoenix.”

“Oh, are you sure? I thought that Phaire Phoenixes had black, ashy leaves, and grew close to the ground.”

Merle frowned. The kid was right, but Merle didn't like the surety Angus talked with. If this kid was so smart, why didn't he take the job the Minister was offering?

He handed the letter back to Angus. “Tell the Minister thanks but no thanks. I’m happy where I am.”

Angus looked crestfallen. “The Director was so sure you’d accept. She really wanted your help. Can I say anything to change your mind?”

“I’m sure, kid.”

Angus took back the letter and bit down on his lip. “Did she say it would be triple what you make now?”

Merle grabbed his cloak. “Lead the way, kid, I’m sold.”


End file.
